The present invention relates to water jet devices in sanitary and bath products and in particular, to a nozzle, a water jet device, a jet pattern control system and an intelligent toilet.
Water jet devices in sanitary and bath products (e.g., bidets, toilet bidets, etc.) are configured for spraying water at human body parts. Some bidets include water jet devices that provide different spray patterns, pulse frequencies, massages, pressures, and the like. Some bidets, toilet bidets, or “smart toilets” allow a user to select the spray pattern.
Some conventional bidets provide diverse jet patterns using a nozzle having multiple controlled water spraying holes for changing the direction of cleaning water spray. Such conventional systems, however, do not provide for continuously variable jet patterns and do not provide for other than linear spray patterns.